Surrender
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Matt & Jeff Hardy's little sister works at the Hilton hotel that the wrestlers have just checked into...What happens when she catches a certain Deadman's eye? [OC, Mark Calloway, Matt & Jeff Hardy, Lita, Glenn Jacobs...etc.]
1. Chapter 1

I Surrender

Chapter 1

"Excuse me miss…Can you let me know what time the hotel pool is open?" A bald hair cover man with too many piercing's asked me…as I was sitting behind the front desk, checking through the computer for open rooms…I looked up and smiled and said, "Yes sir…The pool is open Monday-Friday 3 a.m. to 12 a.m. Saturday all day…Closes Sunday at 4 a.m. to be cleaned on a weekly basis…" The man smiled warmly and said, "Thank you young lady..." I said, "You're very welcome sir."

As I watch the man walk away, just as two gigantic men approached the desk and one said, "We reserved two rooms darlin'…" I said, "And you're names please." He said, "Mark Callaway and Glenn Jacobs." I smiled and said, "Thank you sir." I typed their names into the computer and they both came up…

I looked up from the computer monitor and said, "Yes sir…right here…You have side by side rooms with king size beds and a wake up call for 4:30 am…correct?" The man with the piercing emerald green eyes smiled and said, "Yes ma'am." I said, "Well, Mr. Callaway you are in room 2525 and Mr. Jacobs you are in room 2527. The rooms are on the 5th floor…the elevators are to you're left…as soon as you hit the 5th floor, the rooms will be directly to your right and across the hall from the elevator…if you would like room service hit 92 on the phone…here are you're room keys…and I hope you enjoy your stay in Raleigh, (North Carolina)." And then smiled.

The blue eyed beauty behind the front desk was a gorgeous raven haired beauty that had red streaks in her waist length hair…Mark said, "Thank you very much darlin'…Glenn lets go drop this shit off and grab some grub." Glenn smiled and said, "Hell yes…" As the two men walked away from my counter…I couldn't help but notice the green eyed, tattoos covered, long haired guy was extremely sexy…and damn did his eyes eat a hole through me.

A familiar voice said, "Sandra…Hey…earth to Sandra." I turned to my right and there were the two most talented brothers in the wrestling business today. And they just happen to be my brothers too…I smiled and said, "Mattie (Matt Hardy)…Skittles (Jeff Hardy)." I walked around the desk and gave my brothers a huge hug…Jeff said, "How long are you working till tonight?" I said, "I'm afraid I don't get off for another 4 hours at 11…Are you guys staying here, or are you going to Cameron to see dad?" Matt said, "We're going to run to Cameron and see dad…But well be back in the morning to take you to breakfast…"

I said, "Where's Ames & Veronica?" Matt said, "Their in the gift shop looking over a few things, they were thinking of buying…" I said, "Will they be joining us tomorrow morning?" Jeff said, "Are you crazy….we have a day off and you think were going to wake them up just to have breakfast…they both love to sleep way too much." I giggled and said, "Okay, then I'll see you two in the morning…I need to run…I see another crowd of your people are waiting for their rooms."

I gave them hugs again and ran over behind the desk to greet more of the guests…and get them all checked in…

By the way, My name is Cassandra Hardy…Obviously you know my two crack head brothers Matt and Jeff…they are the dangerous terror twin wrestling duo…I have never known two guy in my life who loved being thrown through tables as much as those two do. Most people just call me Sandra…I'm 19 years old…and I've been the executive director at the Hilton hotel in Raleigh for almost a full year now…I've been working here since I was 15…I started out cleaning rooms and then moved to cooking…and then just kept working my way up the chain. I'm 5'9" and 125lbs…I have blue eyes and right now I have black hair with red streaks in it…obviously I love dying my hair just as much as my brother Jeff…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Around 11:15 pm… I went into the hotel restaurant, after I had gotten off work, and there weren't very many people in it…I was talking with Tony at the bar as I was sitting on a stool while he was cleaning it up…

Tony said, "So, tough night Sandra?" I said, "Not really…I met a few cute guys…but nothing to get too excited about…too bad their were all wrestlers…well most of them at least…except for those two giant guys…They have to be here for the Harley show…they were both in leather and looked scary as hell." A deep southern drawn voice said, "Can you gimmie a shot of JD and a beer." Tony said, "Yes sir..." I looked over to where the voice was coming from and it was the same green eyed hottie from earlier…man was he big…

He looked over and noticed me and said, "You mind if I sit here?" I shook my head no and said, "No Mr. Callaway…" He looked at me and said, "Drop the Mr. and just call me Mark darlin'…" I smiled and said, "Okay…By the way my name is Cassandra…well Sandra." Mark smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Sandra." We shook hands and I said, "So what are you doing up so late…especially with a 4:30 am wake up call…I know I'd be in bed right now…especially if I had to get up that early."

Mark said, "I have to see a guy about a Harley…" I said, "Are you in town for the Harley show?" Mark said, "Not exactly…but I do want to check it out tomorrow…" I said, "It's pretty interesting…I went earlier today before work. It's amazing the way they put those bikes together…I would think someone who builds Harleys for a living needs to have some skilled hands…I don't think I could do something like that."

Tony laughed and said, "Honey you have skilled hands…" I said, "Mark, this is Tony…Tony…Mark." They shook hands…Mark said, "Skilled hands huh?" Tony said, "Hell yes…she took several Massage classes while she's been going to college…she has amazing fingers that can just get rid of every thought out of your mind." I said, "You have to relax yourself extremely, but it works…" Mark said, "I might have to have you do that for me…I always get tense after traveling…"

I smiled and said, "Do you mind?" I pointed to his neck and Mark said, "Absolutely…go ahead." He had his long dark auburn hair pulled back and braided…I moved his braid and draped it over his right shoulder…and noticed he had the grim reaper tattooed on that back of his neck…Oh yea, this guy is a big time Harley man…I slowly put my hands on his shoulders and then massaged and worked towards his neck…and said, "You're right…jeez you're tense…you've got knots back here…" Mark laughed and said, "Told ya…but a…you better stop, you're relaxing me, and I don't want to fall asleep down here on the bar." I laughed and said, "Yea sir."

I took my seat next to Mark again, Tony said, "Watch the bar for me Sandra…I need to run to the cellar." I said "Sure thing Tony." Tony went to the cellar and Mark and I sat there talking…and he said, "So do you do massages for the guests in this hotel?" I said, "Yea…they seem to enjoy it and its extra money for me, that I can use towards college…And right now every little bit helps." Mark nodded and said, "I agree…Would you mind if I what bought or rented you for like 3 hours…I haven't had a really great massage in months…"

I said, "Its rent…and no I wouldn't mind…I usually don't go to bed until 5 am anyways…" Mark said, "Great…I'll be up in my room…anything particular you'd like me to wear?" I was thinking 'nothing but a smile'….just thinking it!…I said, "Yea your levis will be fine I'll need a towel for my hands…for the excess oil." Mark said, "Okay…see ya in a few."

I went up to the 10th floor to my room…most of the single employees who worked at the hotel had rooms on the 10th floor…I changed into Levis and a tank top, I left my shoes and socks off…I always walked around the hotel barefoot...when I wasn't working.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I knocked on the door to room 2525…Mark answered the door, with nothing but a pair of levis on…no shirt and was barefoot…I actually got a better look at him now with no shirt on…he was covered from wrist to shoulder in tattoos on both arms…and a huge one that said BSK PRIDE across his mid-section…a man with that many tattoos has to be a Harley Davidson freak…or at least in some sort of bikers gang…he still had his hair braided…and smiled when he saw it was me…

I smiled and said, "Hello…I had to run up to my room and change." Mark said, "That's fine…c'mon in darlin'." I walked in as he stepped aside and held the door wide open for me…this man had to have been close to 7 feet tall and around 300 lbs…give or take a few pounds…

All the rooms were equipped with huge massage tabled built into the walls…I pulled the table out and sprayed alcohol on it and whipped it down to make sure it was clean from the last person who'd been on it. I said, "okay…c'mon.." Mark said, "Stomach or back?" I said, "Stomach…then back…" Mark jumped up on the table and laid face down with his arms in front of his and his chin propped up on his hands.

As soon as I started massaging his shoulders…his body was responding by relaxing more and more…and he was emitting some fierce moans and groans from the pleasure may massaging hands were giving him…We did a lot of talking about my going to school and working for the hotel…and he was telling my stuff about him traveling and loving the feeling of being on a Harley…and what not…

2½ hours later, when I finished, I walked into the bathroom and washed my hands…as I was washing my hands…I felt a pair of soft warm hands slide around my waist…and as I looked up the hands to the arms I noticed they were covered in tattoos…I looked up and Mark was staring at me in the mirror…watching for a reaction…hoping he wasn't over stepping his boundaries…I couldn't say anything…I kept thinking 'kiss me…kiss me…oh CHRIST JUST KISS ME'.

His lips brushed against my neck and it sent a series of shivers down my spine. I slowly slid my hands down his arms and to his hands and laces my fingers with his fingers on top of his hands…Mark saw his cue and took my hand and walked me back into where the massage table was…and he picked me up by my waist and sat me on the table…and laid my on my back…then slowly slid his hands up my legs and thighs and unsnapped my levis, and slowly pulled them down my legs and off…

Then he stood above my head at the end of the table and leaned over and slowly kissed my lips…as he slowly slid his tongue between my lips into my mouth and found my tongue…his hands slid down over my breasts, and found the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it up and off…didn't really have to worry about a bra, because my tank top had a bra sewn into it…

He moved around to the side of the table again…and kisses and touched and felt every part of my body…My body started responding to every touch and kiss I felt…When Mark got done kissing every part of my body, he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom…where he laid me down and the he got completely undressed and laid next to me…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

I have to tell you…I was extremely nervous…I was still a virgin…I wanted to do this…I don't know why…but I just did…Anyways…as Mark was kissing me he slid my panties off and slid himself between my thighs…and felt me tense up a little…In his most seductive southern drawn out voice Mark said, "I'm not going to hurt you Cassandra…I promise." I said, "I know…I've just never…well you see the fact is, I've never…What I mean to say is…I'm still…" My hands were on my mid-drift and Mark could see my hands getting antsy…and could tell I was nervous and VERY inexperienced…

Mark said, "Cassandra, its okay…I get it…you're still a virgin…Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded yes...Mark said, "Okay, I won't lie…it will hurt for a couple of minutes, but after that you'll be fine…" I said, "Okay." Mark said, "You ready." I was slowly biting on my bottom lip and nodded…

Mark wrapped one arm completely around me and held me tight to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life…

When all was said and done…Mark wrapped me up in his arms and held me with my back to his chest, as I laid there feeling his chest rise and fall in a small pattern, I knew he'd fallen asleep…I had a million thoughts running through my head…like how do you tell someone you've only known 7 hours, you're in love with them…I guess you don't…because I whispered it…but I knew Mark wouldn't hear it…I just had to say it…not so loud every one or even him had to hear it…but just so I could hear it myself…I let sleep over take my body…

In the morning, I slowly opened my eyes, I was laying on my side with the covers over me…I turned over and Mark wasn't there…I looked over to where his pillow was…it still smelled like him…there was a red rose, cash and a note…I sat up with the sheet around my chest…I smelled the rose first…then read the note…it said:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra,

I realize after a night like last night, most people would regret ever doing that…I realize I'd only known you for 7 hours…but I woke up this morning feeling better then I had in years…I don't regret what we did for a second…and I hope you don't either…it was beautiful and so were you…you looked even more beautiful this morning…I was going to wake you and let you know I was leaving…but I couldn't bring myself to do it, you looked so peaceful with a small smile trying to dance on your lips…I realize we may never see each other again…but I really hope we do…I want you to call me when ever you'd like to…My cell phone number is 410-231-0023…Feel free to call when ever, what ever time…for what ever reason…I left some money for the massage…I hope it helps with that college tuition. Good luck and please keep in touch..

Mark

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the money sitting on the pillow…and there was a post it note stuck to the fifty dollar bill…I picked it up and there was more then one fifty there…there was 20 to be exact…if you know how to multiply or add…you came up with the same number I did… $1,000.00…the post it note said --Good massage….REALLY good.--

My clothes were folded up and placed on a chair next to the bed, I took a shower, got dressed…went to my room for shoes and then meet my brothers in the hotel restaurant and we had breakfast…I couldn't get Mark off my mind…Jeff said, "So what did you do last night you insomniac?" I smiled and said, "Oh nothing, gave a massage to a guest…and then went to bed…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Christopher…I'm gonna get you…You just wait…I'll get you ya little stinker…you know, I always find you…" I said…as I stalked around my apt looking for the 3 year old tiny terrorist…Then I heard a very familiar high pitched giggle coming from the lump under the covers in the middle of my bed…I smiled, I knew exactly where he was the whole time…the lump couldn't sit still…I walked over and fluffed the comforter up high in the air and as I jumped on the bed, I grabbed Christopher, he busted out in giggles and I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Gotcha…I gotcha…I told you I would…"

As his giggles filled the air, I placed kisses all over his face and head…a round of giggles emitted again…and then his voice said, "Mommy stop…stop…" I said, "Tell me I'm good…" I kept kissing him…and he was giggling harder and finally said, "You're so good mommy…" I laid there with him and said, "That'll teach you to try and hide from me." He giggled some more and stayed in my arms…and said, "Yea…I guess you did get me huh mom…" I said, "Yup…you can't ever leave me like that again…what would I do without you…" Christopher looked up at me and said, "Would it make you sad if I ever left?" I said, "Very sad…I mean you've been mine for 3 years now…if you left to go to someone else…I'd have to go stick myself in the potty and flush myself to China."

Christopher's giggles filled the room again…and he said, "Mommy…I don't think you'll fit, you're a big person…I could probably fit though." It was my turn to laugh now…and said, "Let's go try it." I jumped out of bed and carried him into the bathroom…and stood him on the toilet seat and said, "Nope…you're too big to…you know what that means?" Christopher shook his head no and said, "What?" I said, "That you'll have to stay with me forever."

Those very familiar green eyes sparked as a smile flew across his lips…He jumped up and down and said, "YAY!" I said, "You know something else?" He said, "What?" I said, "If we don't hurry up and finish packing we're going to miss our flight to go see Uncle Matt and Uncle Jeff…Did you get everything into your backpack you want to take on the flight there?" He nodded and I said, "Okay, run and get your tenny shoes and backpack." I gave him one last kiss and placed him on the floor…and he said, "Okay mommy…I'll be right back…don't leave without me." I said, "Okay…but you better hurry."

I could hear little feet running through the apt to the living room to grab tiny tenny shoes and then feet running to the bedroom to get the backpack…then I saw something fly across my bedroom and land on my bed…I looked in and Christopher was sitting on my bed…

As he was putting his tenny shoes on I was running a brush through my still waist length, but now bottled blonde hair with blue streaks … getting all the tangles out…I kept watching him…and thinking I was so young when I had him….19 to be exact…and now 3 years later, I'm almost 22…with a 3 year old tiny terrorist for a son…Christopher's green eyes reminded me so much of his father and he had my brown hair which was my original hair color…I never told the father, I was having his baby…I figured for all parties involved it would just be easier that way.

I couldn't bare to tell my brothers I had sex with someone after only having known them for 7 hours…and as for Mark…I called and talked to him a few times…but couldn't bare to tell him I was pregnant…I figured he didn't need to deal with something like that…he was a grown man when we made love that night…I know he didn't know I was only 19…and I knew he was old enough to of been my father…well maybe not so much my father…but maybe my fathers little brother…he was at least 10 years older then me…and like he said, I never really did regret that night…I mean, I got Christopher out of it…I realize I was a little young…but now a days girls are having babies at 14 and 15…is it just me or are they getting younger and younger…

Mark was probably still with that Harley biker gang, running amuck and was probably married by now and had other children…I was happy to have just a small part of him…hell whose to say he wasn't married when we were together…it could have been a possibility…the couple of times we talked on the phone, I never asked him anything like that…and he never offered any information about himself to that degree…so it was just better that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

I walked into the bed room and said, "You excited about seeing your uncles?" Christopher stood on my bed and jumped in my arms, with his backpack on and said, "Yes mommy…I haven't seen them in like a billion years." I laughed and said, "Well honey, I don't think it's been quite that long…but it feels like it."

I had quit working for the hotel about 3 weeks ago…the manager tried telling me, it didn't look good for the hotel to have young single mothers working for them…I wrote to the owners of the Hilton chain hotels…and told them what was going on…needless to say the manager was fired…and I quit anyway…after 7 years of working there…and finally graduating from college…

I wanted something more…Which is why I was flying out to meet Jeff and Matt…they had finagled an interview with there Boss and CEO of the WWF Vince McMahon for me to be the executive director for the WWF…in lamens terms, I would be booking hotel rooms, getting rental cars, snacks in the back for all the wrestlers…And since Christopher was so small still I was allowed to bring him with me…provided I brought a baby sitter with and I also made it through the interview and was hired.

Well baby sitter was covered…Jeff's fiancé Veronica was also my best friend since kindergarten was going to be my babysitter…I had introduced them and they just went from there…Veronica thought Christopher was the best thing since sliced bread…she absolutely adored him just as much as Amy (Lita), Matt and Jeff…

I put my shoes on and grabbed my suit case as I walked down the stairs with Christopher in my arms…I put Christopher down as I set the alarm and locked the door…and we took the taxi to the airport…Christopher said, "What color do you think Uncle Jeff's hair is?" I smiled and said, "I don't know…I guess we'll have to see when we get to New York…"

He smiled and said, "It was orange last time…" I said, "Yup…he looked like a skinny little pumpkin." He giggled a little and then stared out the window the rest of the way to the airport…He was rubbing his eyes and I knew he was getting tired…

As soon as we got on the plane, the stewardess grabbed a pillow and a blanket for me…and I tucked Christopher in good next to me…and kissed his forehead. When we landed in New York, Christopher woke up…still a little sleepy…but he was ready to go…We took a taxi to MSG arena (Madison Square Garden).

When we got there, we were walking through the back halls…and I actually ran into Amy…she said, "Sandra…Oh my god, you made it." A voice below me said, "AUNT AMY!" Amy squatted down and scooped up Christopher in her arms and rained kisses all over his face. She said, "Oh, Christopher…you taste so good. I may have to eat you up."

Christopher's hard giggles filled the hallway…and Jeff and Matt came running down the hall…and they both tackled me with huge hugs…Jeff said, "Where's my little man?" Christopher giggled and said, "Here…I'm here Uncle Jeff." Jeff said, "Oh, there you are…I thought you were hiding." Christopher said, "No way…Aunt Amy was kissing on me…" He made a face and had the four of us laughing…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

We walked back to Matt and Jeff's dressing room…and Veronica was sitting there…she had just painted her toenails and stood up and walked towards me with her toes stuck straight in the air…and gave me a hug and gave Christopher a hug and kissed on him also…Christopher stood there with his arms crossed and I said, "What?" He said, "See…they are always kissing on me…" I said, "Hey, I kiss on you all the time."

He said, "Yea…but you're mommy…mommy…Uncle Jeff said they will give me cooties…but you can't cause your mommy." I looked at Jeff who had a smile plastered across his face. I nodded and said, "Yea…that's right…and don't you forget it…girls who aren't mommy will give you cooties if they kiss you…but Aunt Amy and Aunt Ronnie…got a shot…so they are okay…anyone else…watch out." Christopher said, "Oh…okay…I will."

I sat on the floor and Christopher planted himself in front of Jeff who was playing with him…Matt looked at me and said, "Geez Sandra, you need to gain some weight…every time I see you, you seem to get thinner and thinner…you're going to be all bony by the next time I see you." I said, "I weight 115lbs…I'm just fine thank you." Matt said, "Yea, but before you had Chris, you were 125…what happened?" I said, "I dunno…maybe I was actually carrying him my whole life and when I finally dropped him…that's how I lost the 10 pounds…" He laughed…and said, "Funny smart ass. But I'm serious…go eat a sandwich or something…" I just rolled my eyes at him…

Later that night, before Monday night Raw, I did my interview and got hired…as I was sitting back in my brothers dressing room…I was swinging Christopher around…when someone knocked on the door…Matt said, "Yo." I started laughing and said, "Since, when do you invite someone in anywhere by saying Yo…" Christopher said, "Yo…yo…yo…yo…yo…yo" I said, "Chill out little man." I walked over and opened the door…and thought I was going to completely pass out…

I came face to face with the green eyes of my son…in a bigger form, it was Mark, pretty much the same look as when I meet him 3 years ago black leather pants, steel toed boots, black t-shirt that said Deadman Inc on it, hair pulled back and braided, same mustache and go-tee…Christopher came running at the door and said, "Mommy, watch out for the monster…" He stood in front of me…Mark squatted down and said, "Monster? Do I look like a monster little man?" Christopher's eyes got huge…and said, "Mommy…I think the jig is up…"

I said, "Christopher…go by Aunt Amy..." Christopher walked over and sat on Amy's lap…Jeff walked over and said, "Mark…What's up dude…" Mark said, "We've got a match tonight…I just thought I'd come warn you…and see if you wanted to go over the moves before they started letting the fans in the building." Jeff said, "Yea…Let me get my gear on…C'mon in…I was just visiting my sister and nephew…I'm sorry, Mark this is my little sister Cassandra…and the spit fire that was trying to protect her from you is her son Christopher." I shook hands with Mark and then went back over and sat down…

Oh my god, he either didn't remember me…or he didn't recognize me…

Veronica leaned over and said, "Why do you have that look on your face? You know like you've seen a ghost." I said, "I think I might have…" Jeff finished getting all his gear on and said, "Cassy is it okay, if Matt and Amy take Chris down to the ring to watch me practice."

I looked at Christopher and he was bouncing up and down and said, "Please mommy…please.." I said, "Sure…just don't let him get in that ring…that's all I need another one hooked on wrestling…" They all left as me and Veronica stayed back…she said, "That was him wasn't it? That was Christopher's father." I said, "I didn't know he was a wrestler…I thought he was in some Harley biker gang…honest…"

Veronica said, "You had sex with some guy you only knew for 7 hours…and you didn't even get around to what he actually does for a living…." I said, "Hello…what part of that sounds sane?" She said, "Good point. I hate to tell you this…but you had sex and had a baby by the Undertaker…the American Bad Ass…the Phenome…this is too weird." I said, "You're telling me…and he either doesn't recognize me…or he forgot about me…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Meanwhile, in the ring…Mark said, "You're sister looks kind of young to have a son…" Jeff said, "Yea…she was 19 when she had him…she had her whole life ahead of her when she got pregnant…remember when we were in Raleigh, North Carolina 3 years ago…and stayed at the Hilton hotel?" Mark said, "Yea..." He was thinking 'boy do I ever'.

Jeff said, "Sandra is the one who hooked all you guys up with those great hotel rooms…she used to the executive director of the Hilton…now she's going to be the E.D. for WWF…reserving all out hotel rooms…getting our rental cars…and making sure we have food and stuff in the back from now on…" Mark said, "Sandra…her name is pretty damn familiar to me…"

In the dressing room…Veronica said, "Why don't you just tell Mark…I mean how bad could it be?" I said, "Are you out of what's left of your mind girl…did the fumes from your toenail polish rot the rest of your brain…First off, I don't feel like ruining any ones life…second, if you remember there is also a 3 year old little boy down by that ring whose involved in this whole thing…he doesn't realize he's supposed to have a daddy…there are 3 things he's sure of…That my dad is his grandpa…Matt and Jeff are his Uncles…and that I'm his mother…every thing else is a crap shoot…he still thinks you and Amy are married to his uncles…"

I sighed and continued, "When my mother died a couple of years ago from cancer…I still have her photo up in the apt…and he's forever asking me who she is…its hard to explain who she is, when he doesn't get to know her…I realize he won't really know her until he gets older…but I can never tell him she was my mother…because I'm still having a hard time with her death…I was 8 months pregnant when she died…If you remember, I was so grief stricken I went into pre-mature labor with Chris…He was born the day after her funeral."

Veronica said, "You should tell him." I said, "What would I ever tell Mark…hey by the way…3 years ago, after we went for that roll in the hay…I had your son…I couldn't tell you cause I was chicken shit…but also because I figured it would of ruined your life…I mean I didn't mind ruining mine, cause I will always have something to remember Mark by and that night…I don't regret getting pregnant…and a lot of people said, I couldn't do the whole single mother routine…but I proved them wrong."

Veronica smiled and said, "You sure did honey…Maybe you're right…maybe it was for the best." I said, "Maybe some day I'll tell him…I mean what if he was married then…and is still married now…a 3 year old pops into his life, his wife would pretty much catch a clue as to him cheating on her with some 19 year old girl he knew after just 7 hours." Veronica said, "Yea…you're right...never mind."

Back in the ring… Mark said, "So she was the E.D. of the Hilton…her voice and name sound really familiar…" Jeff said, "Well, did you and Glenn check in together that night?" Mark said, "Yea." Jeff said, "Then you met her, she was the girl behind the front desk…hooking you up with your room keys…only she had black hair with red streaks…"

Mark looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head as his heart fell into his stomach he said, "She's your sister…That girl in there is your sister? Cassandra…Oh Shit…I'll a…I'll be right back."

Mark got out of the ring and was walking up the ramp to the back to Matt and Jeff's dressing room…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

I was sitting in the dressing room still and Veronica had gone down to watch the boys practice…the door was closed and it suddenly flew open…and Mark walked in and I said, "Something I can do for you Mark?" He walked over and grabbed my chin and pulled my head up and stared at my eyes…like a monkey doing a math puzzle…Mark said, "It's really you…isn't it?" I said, "When did you finally come to that conclusion?" He said, "As soon as you're brother reminded me just exactly who you was the night we were in Raleigh…I didn't know you was their sister…" I said, "There's a whole hell of a lot we didn't know about each other that night if you remember…we didn't exactly have the time to get to know each other in full depth."

Mark said, "Why didn't you tell me they were you're brothers…" I said, "Why didn't you tell me you was a wrestler…Deadman." Mark said, "How's come you didn't know…if your brothers are wrestlers, don't you ever watch them on TV?" I said, "I watch their match and that's it." Mark said, "I wrestled against both your brothers before in singles…and in tag teams…" I said, "I don't catch every show…I mean hello…I've been raising my son for the last 3 years. And before that my life belonged to the hotel…" I looked at the ground and walked across the room…and Mark sensed something was wrong and said, "What?" I said, "There's more…" Mark said, "What?" I said, "Christopher…he's my son…and yours."

Mark said, "Excuse me? I could have sworn you told me that you was on birth control…" I said, "Yea…Well…welcome to the wonderful world of the .1 it doesn't cover." Mark said, "That kid is not mine…you're not going to stand here and tell me, you had my kid…" I said, "Mark…you took my virginity, and I got pregnant…I had Christopher exactly 8 months after I had sex with you."

Mark said, "Uh huh…that's what I thought…Having a baby takes 9 months…you wasn't exactly the virgin you claimed to be…and you was already pregnant when you had sex with me…which is probably why you was so willing to give up your so called "virginity" to me." That man actually did the little quote marks with his fingers when he said that to me…it was at that point where I wanted to break his fingers off and shove them up his nose so far his brain got tickles to death.

I turned around and my blue eyes were burning red…I said, "That little boy out there is as much yours as he is mine…I went into premature labor, because I was grief stricken over the death of my mother…" Mark said, "Yea…right…likely story. I can't believe you'd lie and make up a story like that, just to try and link that little boy to me…"

I walked up to him and said, "I always thought I was in love with you that night…and right now, after what you just said to me…I know it was never love…it was just some guy trying to get in my pants…like every other guy I ever meet in my life. I felt special for those hours we were together…but I guess I was just really deluded to the fact, that you've probably done that with a million girls who just fall at your feet cause you're The Undertaker…The American Bad Ass…The Phenome…Now that I've seen you in the dark and the light…I gotta say…I don't know what's so phenomenal about you…you're no body special…just a guy whose trying to get laid by every girl willing to shake their ass and do tricks for you…I want you to know…I've never had sex with another man after you…and I never had sex with any man before you…So you can stand here and think all the weird shit you want to…but just know one thing…I've never lied in my life…and I wouldn't exactly start now."

I walked past Mark and out to the ring…Christopher came running up to me…and I squatted down and met him he said, "Mommy…did that monster get you?" I smiled and said, "Nope…cause even if he is a monster…he's not much of a one…" Mark walked past me and got back in the ring with Jeff…and I said, "Jeff, I'm taking Christopher to the hotel…he's getting sleepy…" Jeff said, "Okay Sandra…I'll give you a call later." I said, "Okay." I picked Christopher up and he wrapped his legs around my waist, and laid his head on my shoulder…and actually fell asleep before we left the arena. Mark watched as I walked out..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

I had just put Christopher down for a nap when someone started banging on the hotel door…I opened the door and it was Mark…he pushed his way into the room and said, "I want a test done…showing me he's my son…"

I said, "Why? I don't want anything from you…I made it the last 3 years without you…I can make it the next 30 by myself." Mark said, "You must want something…otherwise why'd you tell me?"

I said, "I thought you might figure it out on your own…but then again I guess not…I should of just stuck with my original plan and not told you a thing…" Mark crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the door and said, "Why didn't you tell me…we talked a couple of times…you had to of known when we were talking that you was pregnant…"

I said, "Of course I knew…I was going to have a baby…I was ecstatic…I couldn't wait…the only draw back was I knew nothing about you…nothing…just that you had the knack for making me fall in love with you in 7 hours or less…and that for as big a guy that you are…you was so gentle with me…I didn't know if you was married or if you had other kids…or what…I didn't want to ruin your life…it was bad enough everyone was telling me I was ruining mine to have Christopher at such a young age…I didn't think of it as ruining my life…I thought of it as…I had this one really special night, with this great guy…and I have some part of him left behind for me…I didn't tell anyone about you…or that we'd only known each other for 7 hours…I didn't even tell my brothers…they know nothing about who got me pregnant…"

Mark said, "But why keep it from me…why not just friggen tell me?"

I said, "I told you why already…and if you can't except that…then too bad…and if you can't except that Christopher is your son…then that's your loss as a human being…that sleeping little boy in there as brought me nothing but joy for the last 3 years…every time I look at his eyes…he automatically reminds me of you…he's got your green eyes…he laughs hard and from the back of his throat like you…every once in a while he'll do or say something that just reminds me of you."

I stood there for a minute with my hands on my hips and said, "Look, I'm not going to debate this with you right now…he's sleeping…and I don't want him woke up…I'm not putting my son through any type of test just to prove he's yours…I know he's yours…and that should be enough…Just cause you think I'm some whore who you had a roll in the hay with 3 years ago, after knowing me for only 7 hours…only shows that your pretty damn deluded yourself…Mr. Callaway."

Mark said, "I never said, I thought you was a whore…of course I'm not saying your aren't either." I looked at him and said, "Please, remove yourself from my room now sir…and I use that term loosely…before I remove you myself…and don't under estimate me…because when it comes to me or my son…there isn't anything I wouldn't do to stop someone from hurting either of us…"

Mark said, "Including sleeping with someone after only knowing them for 7 hours?" I said, "You son of a bitch…" I went to go slap him and he grabbed both my arms…so I used other resources and kicked him as hard as possibly in the jewels…the family jewels with my steel toed boot covered foot…Of course after he hit the floor…

I grabbed his foot and drug him out of my room…and said, "If you ever come near me or my son again…you'd better be wearing a cup…because next time…I won't be as nice."

I walked back in and closed and locked the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

A few days later…I was at the arena working…when 2 guys and a girl in gray suits came up to me and handed me a court ordered paper that said, I was a violent and unfit mother…and they actually took Christopher away screaming and crying for me…in a police car…I was absolutely beside myself…I knew Mark was behind this…I knew it was time to come clean with my brothers and tell them everything…I told them and they weren't necessarily mad at me…but they pretty pissed at Mark for what he had done.

I on the other hand…I locked myself in my hotel room and sat in the corner crying…I totally zoned out…I didn't go any where or do anything for 3 weeks straight…we were in Michigan…and it had been 3 weeks since I'd seen Christopher…

Jeff and Matt finally decided to go talk to Mark…Mark told them what I had said and done to him…And that he thought I was lying about going into premature labor…Jeff said, "Mark, you're such an asshole…Our mother had cancer and died when Sandra was 8 months pregnant…because she was so depressed and grief stricken, it caused her to go into premature labor the day after our mothers funeral…That little boy saved Sandra's life…3 years ago…That whole week leading up to the funeral…None of us thought she was going to make it…she wasn't eating…she would stay in bed 20 hours out of the day…then when she did get up it was to shower or use the restroom and then she went back to bed."

Matt said, "Christopher couldn't have come along at a better time…it might have been the day after our mothers funeral…but he was her saving grace…he was just the thing that brought her out of the depression and back into reality."

Jeff said, "How could you be so cruel to have someone's child taken away from them…and worst of all he's your son…you know you have a son now…and you had him taken away from the one person who would died for him…just to save his life…and had him put in foster care." Matt said, "Not to mention, that Sandra has been locked up in her hotel room for the last 3 weeks that we've been here…if she doesn't get Christopher back soon…the next 2 weeks we have left here…are going to be messy…she won't keep herself from him for much longer with out doing something drastic…my sister isn't one for drama…but she can't handle people she loves the most being taken away from her…and if you had any heart at all Deadman…you'd get Christopher back for her…I mean seriously fuck that you don't think he's your son…she didn't ask you for nothing…if all she was really after was you're money…don't you think she could of come up with a better plot to get it from you then having your baby and telling you she doesn't want anything from you."

Jeff's cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?…… yea…… okay … Thanks." Matt said, "What?" He said, "It's Sandra, she's got music on in the hotel room…The manager got us a spare key for the room finally…but said we should go in and get her…"

Matt said, "You know something…Deadman here can come with us…" Mark said, "What for?" Matt said, "Just so you can see first hand what your handy manipulating work can really do to someone who isn't a wrestler. You did this to her…now you get to witness what it can be like through the eyes of your victim…" Matt pushed Mark out the door and they went up 2 floors and came to my room…and let themselves in…

I had just taken a shower and was laying across the bed again…staring at the wall…Jeff came in and sat up by my head…and put my head in his lap…Jeff was petting my head…keeping my hair out of my face…I said, "Am I really that bad of a mother Jeff?" Jeff said, "Oh honey, no…who stayed with Christopher in the hospital every day 24/7 for a month and a half…until he was strong enough after his premature birth to come home…you did…and you're also the one who gave your son blood, when the doctors said he was anemic at 2 days old…you've raised him all on your own for the last 3 years…you never once asked anyone to help you…"

I had a slow stream of tears sliding down my cheeks and said, "Then why is Mark doing this to me…Christopher is everything to me…he's my hearts and soul…he's the air I breathe…I mean what am I going to do without him…How do I live without him…I had this big hole on my heart when Mark left that morning…and it was replaced by Christopher…now the hole is there again…I mean my heart actually hurts cause he's not with me right now…he's with some stranger…and I don't know if he's okay or if he's sick…or if they are treating him good…or if they are being cruel to him…I just don't know…"

I wiped my eyes and continued, "He's so small and helpless…I mean why is a blood test so necessary, if he looked in Christopher's eyes he'd know he was his son…anyone could tell after he was an hour old…I don't even want anything from him…me telling him about Christopher wasn't some huge ploy to get something from him…I mean if he wanted to be there for Christopher I would have loved it…but I don't want anything physical or mental from him…I just want my son back." I cried myself to sleep.

Matt looked over at Mark and he had tears sliding down his cheeks…Now every one knows that Mark doesn't get emotional…he's like basically emotion free…but after seeing me and hearing me and Jeff talking…he started to realize, he had made the biggest mistake of his life…he left the room and went back to his room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Matt and Jeff finally got me to leave the room…I went to the arena with them later that night…I stayed in their dressing room the whole time…I didn't speak to anyone…I didn't look at anyone…I just sat on the floor watching the monitor…and watching my brothers as they flew through the air like trapeze artists in a circus. About an hour later, I was still sitting there when the door opened…Mark came in and just looked at me…I stood up ready to mow him over…

Mark said, "Can we talk?" I said, "What do you want? Haven't you done enough yet? You belittled me, you talked to me as if I was a whore…and said I was a liar…and then to top everything off…just to add to the pile of shit you've given me…you had my son taken away from me…If I ever get him back, I can't make up the time that he's been gone…I will never get those weeks or months back…and he's sitting in some God Damn foster home, and I don't know if he's sick, or if they are treating him good…I don't know anything about him right now…How could you do that to me?…hell, how could you do that to anybody…just take their life away from them like it's your decision…You're not God Mark…you may think your gods gift to women…but you're not."

I went to slap him, and he grabbed my wrist…DAMN…That's twice now…maybe I televise that too good…I really want to hit him…I have to work on my slap approach…of course my guess is, he's been slapped enough to know when it's coming.

Mark got closer to me and said, "Will you just stop for a minute please…I'm just trying to talk to you…I want you to hear everything I have to say, and then I'll leave." I jerked my arm away from him and sat on the couch with my knees in my chest and watched as Mark paced in front of me…at a slow speed, nothing fast…he was debating things over in his mind. He finally stopped and said, "Do you think it was easy for me to have my own son taken away from you?" I said, "Yes. You're the one who said he wasn't yours…now all of a sudden he is? Mark don't confuse me…I'd rather be pissed off at you…then confused right now…"

Mark said, "I never thought for a minute that Christopher wasn't my son…I knew he was mine…as soon as you told me…I was just so mad at you…I couldn't believe that I had let myself fall in love with some girl, who I'd only met and made love to after knowing for 7 hours…I knew you had fallen in love with me as crazy as it had seemed…7 hours really isn't sufficient time to know if you're in love with someone…but as we talked while you was giving me a massage…I was falling completely in love with you…I didn't know how or why, but I was…and then after we made love, I had just started to fall asleep when I heard you whisper in such a low tone, I wasn't sure I heard you right…but when you snuggled closer to me I knew I had heard you perfectly…I heard you say, 'I love you'…I know I wasn't imaging it…" I looked down and said, "No, you weren't imagining it…far from it…I said it."

Mark said, "Why didn't you say it to me…at least if you would have said it to me, I would have been able to say something back…something close to the fact of I love you too." I said, "Mark, I had only known you 7 hours…you was a stranger, you was someone I didn't even know…I didn't know anything about you, except for the fact that you made my whole body insane with love for you…I wanted to say it…but I didn't want to sound stupid at the time…that's why I just kept it to myself."

Mark said, "Well, next time say something…Then I left the next morning…and you called a couple of times…I was really pissed about that…I never wanted to lose touch with you…but I couldn't exactly call you back…you're number was blocked from my cell, and I didn't have your number…" I said, "Why didn't you ask me for it?" Mark said, "I didn't think you was going to stop talking to me…I thought I had done or said something wrong…and now after 3 years I find out, the only reason you stopped talking to me, was because you had a baby…and you didn't want to ruin my life…I have to be honest it wouldn't have ruined my life…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Mark said, "Just standing here knowing I missed 3 years of my sons life, because you was scared you would ruin my life…I can't get those three years back…and I wanted to get even with you so bad…That's why I said all those hateful things…that's why I had Christopher taken away…I wanted you to feel the same way I felt…I felt like I had been punched in the stomach…I mean after 3 years, I was finally standing eye to eye with the same woman, who had stole my heart, and was still carrying it around in her pocket, unbeknownst to her…I was still madly in love with you…granted you looked a little older…and was a little more mature…and you're hair was definitely a little more different then that last time I saw you…but I knew it was you…I didn't recognize you right off the bat because of the hair change…but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had known you…the way you talked…the sound of your voice….and those god damn big blue eyes of yours."

I looked over when the couched shifted and Mark was sitting next to me…He said, "Do you get it now…I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you…I still don't know why or how…but I have a son with you…I was married before, but she didn't want kids…and I did…We got divorced because of it…that's another reason why I was so mad that you hadn't told me about Christopher…I would have been so content, being his father…and being your husband…if you would have just given me a chance…and told me about you being pregnant from the very beginning."

We both got kinds of quiet and I finally broke the silence and said, "I'm sorry Mark…I didn't know anything about you…and every time we spoke on the phone…it was short and to the point of how each other was doing…nothing else was given…I still have the number to your cell phone…and the note and rose you gave me…they are both in his baby book…as for the money…when I found out I was pregnant…I put it in a savings account for him, incase he wanted to go to college when he got older…I picked up the phone so many times to call and tell you…but I kept seeing it as my problem, and I didn't want to bother you with it."

I sniffled and continued, "I know I made a mistake by not telling you…And believe me, if I would of known how you felt, I would have been more then happy to have you as his father and my husband…I know I can't give you those three years back…but I can give you the memories…Matt and Jeff took tons of pictures…and video footage…and I know I made at least one video no one knows about…it was to you…and I was going to call and get your address…but it was at the time when my mother was sick…and after I made it, I packed it away until I could deal with it…but after my mom died…chaos soon followed…I had Chris the day after her funeral…and just went on from there…Listen…If you want to be apart of his life…I'm not going to stop you and I would really love it as much as he would…as soon as he finds out what a father is exactly…"

Mark looked at me and said, "Are you sure…because I can always just leave you alone…is this what you want?" I said, "Mark, I realize no one brought this fight between us on more then my silence…I want Christopher to know his father…and love him…… as much as I do." Mark said, "You still love me, after all the shit I put you through the last 3 weeks…" I said, "Yes, I do…I just have to think of it as, 3 weeks is not nearly as bad as three years."

I moved over on my knees and wrapped my arms around Marks' neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist…and we hugged so tight…and stayed like that for about 10 minutes…Mark had moved me over and onto his lap…but we never broke the hug…then he gave my senses a shock…and kissed my neck…I said, "Time out there Deadman…I want my son back……now." Mark nodded and said, "Agreed…let's go get him."

Mark took my hand and lead me down the hall to his dressing room…and walked in…Christopher was on the couch sleeping…I walked over and sat on my knees in front of him…and was rubbing my hand along his soft brown hair…he soon woke up and said, "Mommy, is that really you?" In a groggy voice…I smiled and had tears sliding down my cheeks and said, "Yes, sweetie it is." He got up slowly and still sleepy and got in my arms…I stood up and he wrapped his legs around my waist…as I held him…and tried not to cry…but it wasn't any use...the tears came anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

A couple of minutes later, Matt and Jeff busted through Marks' dressing room door…and Mark was standing there with his hands on his hips…Matt said, "Sandra, are you okay?" I said, "Yea, I'm better then okay." Jeff said, "Are you sure…we noticed you was missing and we thought maybe you came down here to kill Deadman…" I said, "Actually, we had a pretty good talk and came to some final agreements…He's going to be Christopher's daddy, cause that's who he is…and we're still very much in love…but were going slow.." I looked at Mark and said, "Hell yes."

Matt and Jeff turned around and were walking out the door when Matt said, "Wow that was fast…" Jeff said, "No shit…what does she need us for?" Matt said, "Who knows…" I laughed at them and said, "Smart asses." They turned around and sat down with Mark and me and we talked for the longest time…The next day Mark and I were sitting in his hotel room and we explained to Christopher who Mark was exactly…it took him about a month to warm up to Mark…

One night I was in the shower, when I got out and got dressed…I went into the bedroom…and Christopher was sleeping on Mark, and Mark had fallen asleep also…I was leaning against the door way thinking…Life doesn't get any better then this…Me and Mark were getting back into the swing of things, well not really swinging…but just trying to get us to work out, cause if was a very long road…Jeff had made a trip back to Cameron our home town and picked up every single video he had recorded of me from the time I was pregnant…to actually having Christopher to present day…there were tons and tons of tapes…Mark actually took 3 days and watch every single one of them…Jeff had copies made of every single tape for Mark…

Probably right around 6 months later…My relationship with Mark was very nice…Me and Christopher had flown out to Houston Texas, where his ranch was, and spent Christmas with him there…one night after I had already put Christopher down for bed…I went back down stair and Mark was sitting in a huge over stuffed chair and was watching the football game on TV…I went over and sat on his lap. Mark wrapped his long arms around me…and held me tight against his chest…and was starting to kiss on my neck. I turned to the side so I could see his face and we started kissing…

Mark carried me upstairs to his room, and laid me across the bed…our clothes were quickly disposed of, and Mark's erection was soon rocking inside of me…I was moaning Mark's name over and over, but we were both trying not to be too loud, we did not want to wake up Christopher. When we both climaxed, it was pretty damn intense, considering the last time I had had sex was 3 years prior to that night and with the same man…Mark I didn't know…but even if his orgasm was just as intense as mine was…as we laid spent in each others arms…Mark was slowly running his fingers through my hair…and I was tracing the patterns of his tattoos with my finger tips…

We laid there in silence for about 15 minutes…I could tell Mark was thinking about something…he was just staring at the ceiling…I kissed his chest and propped my head up on my hand and said, "Hey you." Mark moved around a little and looked down at me and said, "Yes?" I said, "You're in awfully deep thought…what's on your mind baby?" Mark kissed my lips and said, "You really want to know?" I said, "Sure…why not…since your attention is somewhere other then me…and the scary noises that just came from this bed…" Mark smiled and let out a some what small laugh…and said, "Oh believe me, my mind is not wondering anywhere off this bed…and what we just did…you do know three years is a long time to wait for someone you love…believe me, I think it was worth the wait…"

Did I hear him right…I said, "What?" Mark said, "Okay…so I haven't had sex in 3 years….not since the last time I had you in this very same position…did I have…as they call it at work…ring rust? I guess you could call it bed rust…" I said, "Rust? You…Get real! You made me feel the same exact way you did three years ago…only this time, I think my eyes rolled into the back of my head…" Mark laughed a little and said, "I love you Cassandra, I really do..." I smiled and touched his cheek and said, "I love you too Mark…" I leaned up a little and kissed his lips…after we made love about 3 more times…I was finally wrapped in his arms, with my back to him…and I was just about to fall asleep…figuring Mark had already fallen asleep, cause his breathing was pretty calm.

I snuggled closer and Mark said, "Cassandra…" I said, "Yes?" Mark said, "Marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

My eyes were completely closed…and when I heard him say, 'marry me'…My eyes shot open like I had just been stabbed with a large butcher knife. I couldn't find my voice for about 3 minutes…I was doing my bed impression of road kill…Mark said, "So does the silence mean no?" I finally snapped out of it…and sat up and pulled on Mark's Undertaker t-shirt. And then sat back down on the bed…Mark said, "Are you okay?" I said, "I'm not sure…I mean I did hear you right…right?" Mark said, "I was hoping your hearing didn't go out, after all the screaming you was dying to do in here about 5 minutes ago…"

I smiled and said, "Yea…I was dying to scream…but decided against it…Possibly because our son is about 5 doors down from here…and an extremely light sleeper. Why the sudden thought of us getting married?"

Mark said, "We have everything…great jobs…love and respect for each other…and like you mentioned just now…we have an amazing son…It's kind of like a fairytale…I want you to have everything…even the husband part…I want you to be my wife…live with me here in Houston…work with me on the road…have more kids…be in love until we absolutely can't stand each other anymore…" I said, "Hmm…that's very tempting…but are you really sure…cause we really screwed things up the first time…"

Mark said, "I'm sure…There are a lot of things I'm sure about…but none of them set as deep as my love for you and Christopher…and my career…" Mark sat up and said, "So what do you say?"

I said, "Ask me again…right now…" Mark said, "Right now?" I said, "Please." Mark got out of bed in all his naked glory and walked around the bed to be on the side I was on…and actually got down on one knee and said, "Cassandra…I'm telling you right now…I love you and I can promise that my love for you and Christopher will never change…I will also promise you that our marriage won't be as perfect as we want it to be…and we will have a few hard times…but if we stick together, we can over come all of the obstacles in our way…Will you marry me?"

By now I had tears sliding down my cheeks…and said, "Yes…I must be losing my mind…Yes I'll marry you…" As Mark was standing up he kissed my lips and discarded the shirt…and we pretty much ended up making love all night long…

DAMN…was I tired.

When I woke up in the morning…Mark was missing from his side of the bed…I touched his pillow with my left hand…and had to do a double take…there was a diamond ring on my ring finger…I smiled…I couldn't believe it was real…It felt real…I was actually getting married…After I fully woke up…we explained everything to Christopher…and then I called my Dad, Matt, and Jeff…They were all excited about Mark and I getting married…When we all went back on the road a week after x-mas…Mark and I started making all the arrangements for the wedding…it wasn't going to be too big…but it wasn't exactly going to be tiny either. Christopher was pretty excited about Mark sticking around…which to him it meant that Mark was really going to be his father permanently.

So Mark was happy that Christopher was excited about it…every once in a while he'd call him daddy…other then that he usually said something to the fact of either Mark or Deadman…which it in itself was cute to hear Christopher say and be taken serious by either of us. We could help but laugh at him…of course if we laughed at him, he'd throw his hands on his hips…and look like Mark when he got testy in the ring…and would stomp off to find Matt and Jeff…

A month after x-mas we got married in a beautiful church in Houston Texas…It was wonderful…I honestly don't know if the day could have been more perfect…I was sitting in the dressing room of the church looking over myself making sure every thing was in place…Glenn was Mark's best man and he poked his head in the room and said, "Sandra, are you almost….WHOA! You look so beautiful…"

I smirked and said, "As opposed to the hideous monster I look like when I don't dress up…" Glenn stepped in the room and said, "No…No…You look absolutely amazing…has Mark seen this dress?" I said, "Nope…It took a shit load of hiding to get it out of view…he kept trying to see it…and I kept threatening bodily harm…and he'd just laugh at me…" Glenn laughed at that.

My dress was basic…it was a simply satin tank top on top but a dressy one…with sheer material over it…and the entire skirt of the dress was about 35-40 layers upon layers of sheer and satin material…so it wasn't itchy and it wasn't too hot…and it zipped up the back…my veil was a ¼ inch satin band around my forehead that came to a down peak in front…and the veil was sheer and flowed down the back of my dress…the plain white satin, open toed heels, that buckled around my ankle…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Glenn said, "That dress is amazing…Mark is gonna have a heart attack…" I said, "Well, I hope he doesn't need any help when he has this heart attack…because I don't think I could bend over in this dress, even if I wanted too…It's a good thing I didn't gain any weight since the fitting, cause there is nothing else that is going to fit in this dress…unless I hide it under the layers…" Glenn laughed even harder…

As I walked down the isle arm and arm with my father…Glenn was right, Mark's eyes nearly came out of their sockets when he saw me in my wedding dress…We said our I do's…and for the reception we told every single guest to bring a spare change of clothes, and be as comfortable as possible, levis, Dockers, whatever. Mark had on the usual…Black levis…boots, and a Deadman Inc. T-shirt…

I put Christopher in his overalls, Deadman inc. T-shirt that one of the wardrobe ladies from the tour who had it made for him cause he was so small…and his tenny shoes…I had on a black cotton skirt that came to about 3 inches above my knees…it was a cargo skirt and had two pockets…one on each outer thigh area, with my 2½ inch heeled black leather knee high boots…and a red tank top with a matching cardigan on…and left my hair down…

Jeff, Matt, Glenn and my maid of honor…who else Amy…got up and all gave speeches about the wedding and us…the funny thing was with as close as Christopher was with Matt, Jeff and Amy…he was 10 times closer to Glenn…even though Glenn wasn't related to us…Christopher still thought he was his Uncle…Glenn had no objection to it…so when Glenn got up to do his Speech…Every one heard Christopher say, "You go Uncle Glenn." I looked at Mark who was cracking up laughing…I shot Jeff and Matt glares, cause I knew they were behind this…they had taught him to cheer for Glenn when he was in the ring against someone…this was definitely their influence. Jeff just shrugged and said, "I don't know where he gets this stuff." I said, "I'll just bet." I reached over and pinched Jeff's arm…

Christopher said, "Mommy, can I go see Uncle Glenn?" I said, "Yea…just make sure you stay by him." He said, "Yea. Mom" And walked away, I got Glenn's attention, and pointed to Christopher making his way over to Glenn. Glenn gave me a thumbs up, and then grabbed Christopher and placed him on his shoulders, and walked around the reception hall all night with my son attached to his shoulders.

Jeff got up and grabbed a microphone and said, "Okay, Mark and Sandra…I have been racking my brain for the last 3 weeks…trying to think of a perfect song for you guys to dance to alone up here…as your new married selves…and I honestly couldn't come up with anything…then I came across a female singer from Canada…and realized she's got one amazing voice…so I decided to dedicate a song to you two…it's called I surrender…cause in all fairness…you really surrendered to each other…"

I looked at Mark and he took my hand in his and led me to the middle of the dance floor…and then proceeded to wrap his arms around me…and when the song came on…we we're slowly dancing…the song was so beautiful…and Jeff was right it fit us perfect. The name of the song was I Surrender…and the singer was Celine Dion…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

About 6 months after the wedding, I found out I was a month pregnant…Mark was so happy about it…but then something pretty bad happened…the closer the WWF was getting to their big WrestleMania…the more I kept getting all these death threats…

Mark didn't have a clue who it could have been…and neither did I…It didn't have anything to do with Mark's wrestling, or so we thought…We never expected it to be a wrestler…not in a million years…or even one that we had known…it wasn't written into the story…so it was a pretty big shock…

We had just gotten to the arena one night for Monday Night Raw…and I had accidentally left my cell phone in the truck…Christopher had been with Jeff all weekend…and Jeff was going to be bringing him back to us that night…I said, "Baby, I left my phone in the truck…I'm gonna run out and grab it…"

Mark said, "I'll come back out there with you…I don't want you walking around in that parking lot alone…" I said, "No…I'll be fine…go on to the dressing room…I'll be fine…I'll be in the dressing room…before you can get comfortable on the couch to nap…cause I know that's what you're going to do…" Mark smiled and said, "Yea…I know…Lazy butt…" I said, "Nope…tired ass.." And smiled…

Mark leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Alright, but you hurry…I want to see your face back in that room before I fall asleep…cause you're going to be joining me for that nap…"

I said, "But I'm not tired."

Mark said, "Yes, but you need all the rest you can get right now…You, your health, your body and that baby are the most important things right now…" I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around Mark's neck and said, "Mark, you worry too much…I'll be just fine." I kissed his lips and walked out to the truck.

When I walked back in the arena…and down to the dressing room…the door was cracked a little…which was totally unlike Mark…he always had the door closed...he loved his privacy before the show started…I walked in and the showers were on in the locker room…and the steam had filled up the entire locker room and dressing room…I walked towards the locker room…and noticed a few of the mirrors had been broken…and I started to panic a little…and then I saw a couple of bloody hand prints on the white walls near the shower…I walked closer and said, "Mark…Mark please answer me…"

I moved a little closer and saw Mark laying on the white tiled floor of the shower…I started to run over to him, when I huge pair of hands came out of no where…and put a white rag over my mouth and darkness consumed me…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

I couldn't see very much…my vision was all blurry…I could hear a TV on and someone big walking around…there was a very large presence about this person…I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes to focus…A familiar voice said, "Are you awake Sandra?" I blinked a few more times and tried to shake the cob webs out…when my vision came into focus, I was staring at Paul Wight or known to most as (Big Show)…I said, "Paul…what's going on? Why am I tied to this chair?" Paul said, "This actually has nothing to do with you…but more with your husband…" I said, "What does me being tied to a chair have to do with Mark?"

Paul said, "If Mark would have just agreed to give me a title shot when Vince talked to him about it…I wouldn't have to go to such extreme measures…ordinarily I would never do anything to hurt anyone…least of all you…you're one of the sweetest gals I know…and Mark couldn't have gotten anyone sweeter then you to marry his dead ass…but, the fact remains…I've been working my ass off…and all I wanted was a shot…I didn't have to win…I never wanted him to job to me…I just wanted to look a little important to anyone to even be able to get the shot…but Mark wouldn't hear of it...so now…I took something of his I know he'd give anything to have back."

I said, "Are you the one who was sending the death threats to me?" Paul said, "Yea…I figured as long as Mark thought you was in danger from a fan or something, he would never suspect it was a wrestler…but he'll know soon enough that it's me…" I said, "What are you going to do with me?" Paul said, "I'm not going to…well I can't say I'm not going to hurt you…cause I've got a few things in store for Markie boy…he's gonna learn you can't walk all over the people in this business…most of all people who are bigger then him…bad things will happen eventually…"

I said, "Paul…Please don't hurt me…I'm 4 weeks pregnant…I'm not doing anything that is going to jeopardize the life of my baby…" Paul said, "I never said, you was going to do anything…I'm doing it to you…and you have no choice…because Mark will either be at my mercy…or you will…it's not that hard of a decision for Mark to make."

Meanwhile, Mark was going crazy…Mark, Glenn, Jeff and Matt, were trying to find me…they called the police, cause they still hadn't a clue it was Paul who had taken me…Amy kept Christopher in the dressing room with the other divas…and they were trying to keep him entertained cause he kept asking where I was…When Monday Night Raw started…Paul went out to the ring first off…He grabbed a mic…and said, "UNDERTAKER!…Hey…DEADMAN…Get out here now…"

Mark had been walking by a monitor with Glenn…when they heard Paul…So the duo walked out and stood on the top of the ramp…Mark in his best Undertaker voice to date said, "What the hell do you want Show…you know some people do have other things to worry about then…" And before he could finish Paul said, "Missing something 'Taker? Something that is pretty close to you…huh? Something you would rather die then have to live without…" Mark's eyes nearly popped out…Paul pointed to the titan tron…

Mark and Glenn turned around and there was live video feed of me tied to a chair…there was a blind fold over my eyes, and a bandana around my mouth as a gag so I couldn't say anything…Mark could see the tears sliding down my cheeks…and I was visibly shaken. Mark and Glenn were totally infuriated…Mark started to run and jump in the ring, when Glenn grabbed his arm and said, "Don't…You don't know what he's going to do to her…the fans think this is part of the show…they don't realize this guy is really serious…"

Mark nodded and said, "Okay…so what do you want Show? Obviously you have all the cards…" Paul smiled and said, "You're right…you're absolutely right…I want a title shot at WrestleMania…If you win, you get your wife back…if I win…I get the title…and I get to keep your wife…" Mark knew he just had to agree with everything…Paul said, "And…And…It's going to be a Hell in the Cell match…no Dq's…no climbing over the top or walking out of the cell…If you are going to be the winner, I want you to pin my ass in the middle of the ring…1-2-3…that will earn my respect for you…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Mark stood there talking things over with Glenn…and finally said, "You know something…I have got to be honest with you…I really don't give a shit about getting respect from you…I don't even give a shit about that title…but when you mess with my wife and family…you have no clue what you've done…you want a Hell in the Cell…that's fine…you want the title shot…that's fine also…but you taking my wife…that's not fine…you took something that doesn't belong to you…I'm warning right now…be prepared to go to hell and back…because I'm going to kick the holy living shit out of you…I'm going to beat you so bad, there will be nothing left to send home to your wife to play nurse over."

Mark and Glenn walked back to the dressing room…Mark was so pissed…but he kept his anger in check…he knew he'd have to explain a few things to Christopher…he went into the divas dressing room…and told Amy what had really happened…and the made up an excuse and told Christopher I would be back on Sunday, cause I had to go and see his grandfather in Cameron…Christopher was fine with that…he was enjoying hanging around with Jeff all the time…

Mark and Glenn went back to their dressing room and talked things out with Jeff and Matt…with all 4 of them…they knew they couldn't construct much of a plan…considering they didn't know where Paul was staying…or what his next move would be…they would have to wait for Sunday…Which is exactly what they did…

When Sunday rolled around and WrestleMania got started…No one had a clue how any of this was going to end…once Vince had found out that what Paul was doing wasn't in the script, he was pretty pissed off…He was so waiting until after the match was over to tell Paul he was either fired or suspended without pay…He wanted to see what all happened during the match…if things go too intense, he was definitely going to fire him…but if Paul let Mark win, to get his wife back, he'd just suspended him…for an undisclosed amount of time.

Well every match was finished…except for the last one…before the match got started…I was stuffed into a small little 3 ft x 3 ft, and 6 ft tall cage like structure…It was made out of black cast iron bars…with a black metal bottom, I had just enough room to sit down or stand up…that was it…I was sitting in the cage…and it was hung above the Hell in the Cell cage…it was about 40 feet above the cell…I knew if I looked down I was going to be sick…I was scare to death of heights.

Just before Mark left the dressing room…he turned to look at Matt, Jeff and Amy…He said, "What ever happens…you keep Christopher away from that monitor…I do not want him seeing what his mother is going through…I don't care if you guys watch, just as long as you keep my son away from that monitor…" Amy said, "I wasn't about to let him witness any of this Mark…" Mark said, "Thank you."

Glenn pulled on his Kane mask and the two walked out and as Glenn stood on the top of the ramp…Mark walked down to the ring…but not before he noticed I was suspended in the air…with nothing between me and the floor but 2 metal cages…he also knew I was scared to death of heights…which pissed him off even more…just basically added more fuel to the fire…

I couldn't help but watch the match…I stared at them through the top of the cell…Mark was absolutely kicking the shit out of Paul…talking a whole mess of trash, while kicking his ass…By the time the match was ending…they were both beaten pretty bad…Mark's nose and mouth were bloody…but Paul looked the worst…he had several gashes in his forehead and arms…with blood pouring out of all of them…the ring absolutely looked like one big bloody car accident…something along the lines of 'semi truck meets street full of pedestrians' The ring matt was pretty much covered in Paul's blood…thanks to Mark and his bad temper…he probably would of killed Paul if given half a chance…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mark finally had enough and gave Paul a choke slam and then gave him the last ride…which that was all it really took…he was out for the 3 count…hell he was out for a 500 count…

As the EMT's came in and got him out, Mark climbed up the inside of the cage and popped a square section from the top and opened it up…they started slowly lowering the cage I was in…as Mark stood on top of the cage…in his levis, boots and t-shirt…he looked damn sexy…and was trying to whip the blood off his face, arms and hands with a towel the ref had given him…

I was standing up in the cage…when a ref got on top of the cage and unlocked it…I jumped in Marks arms…and he held me tight to him…We really couldn't say anything…Mark said, "Are you okay?" I shook my head no…I said, "I've been having really sharp pains in my lower abdomen…I think I might be losing the baby…It started a few hours ago…but didn't get really intense until the match started…"

Mark said, "It's okay…we'll get you to a doctor right now…I'm so sorry you had to get mixed into this." I said, "It's okay, it wasn't your fault…he didn't hurt me or anything…he was actually pretty civil half the time…I'm still glad you beat his ass though." Mark smiled and said, "Yea…me too little girl…me too…" We walked over…and Mark got down off the cage first…and I was about half way down when he grabbed me and I fell back into his arms…

I said, "Good catch…" He said, "I wasn't going to let you fall…besides I know that had to have been hard for you…" I said, "You know something…out of everything that happened…One good thing came out of it…I think I lost my fear of heights…" I looked around a little and then said, "Nope…still there." Mark muffled a laugh as he carried me to the back…I just held onto him for dear life…I never wanted to let go of him…so he had Glenn drive…

After we got to the hospital and were waiting for a doctor, I said, "How's Christopher?" Mark said, "He's fine…he thinks you're in Cameron…seeing your dad…" I said, "Ooh…Nice cover up…" As the doctor walked in, Mark and Glenn walked out…The doctor admitted me to the hospital and I stayed for one day…I had been right…from all the stress of being kidnapped to everything thing else that whole week…I had miscarried…I told Mark when they let him in my room to see me…

I had tears sliding down my cheeks…Mark hated to see me cry…He said, "Cassandra…it's okay…we can always have another baby…we can adopt…we can even adopt Glenn if you'd like…I'm just happy you're okay…" Glenn had a big cheesy smile on his face and I started laughing…I said, "You know something…I love you…I didn't realize how much until this last week, put everything we have to the test….I don't ever want to go another week away from you…" Mark leaned over and said, "I love you too…" We kissed a little and Glenn said, "By the way…the step son is going to go call every one at the hotel and let them know what's going on." I couldn't kiss any more…Mark and I started laughing as Glenn walked out…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

When I was released from the hospital…Mark immediately took me to the hotel to rest…after about a week of resting…I was starting to go crazy…A few months later, Mark had cut all his long beautiful hair off…He was also still making me crazy about taking it easy…I walked out of the dressing room out into the hallway…Mark was just on his way back from talking to my brothers…and said, "Hey…you're not supposed to be off that couch…" I said, "Oh well…I'm tired of sitting on my ass…the doctor said to take it easy…not pretend I'm a corpse." Mark laughed a little as soon as he was standing in front of me…I wrapped my arms around his waist…and snuggled into his chest.

Mark wrapped his arms around me and said, "By the way…where's your son…" I said, "Oh, he's my son now…you have to take care of the tiny terrorist for a whole week and all of a sudden he's my son…" Mark laughed and said, "Okay, where's our son?" I said, "Where else…your son is a diva man…he's with Amy again." Mark said, "He's got good taste…but his father has better taste." I said, "You bet your ass he does." Mark looked down at me and I smiled at him and we started kissing…

Mark said, "I have an excellent idea." I said, "Let me guess…take a nap before the show right?" Mark said, "God, I love that you can read my mind…" I shook my head no and said, "Pitiful…just pitiful…you know you keep napping like this and everyone will be able to see your age showing…" Mark smacked me on the ass…and said, "Not if I keep you around…" We kissed a couple more times…and then we walked back into his dressing room and closed the door…and shut the lights off…and then Mark laid on the couch…and I laid length wise against him…I was actually laying on him...my back was against the back of the couch…and he had his arm around my waist…I actually slid my hand up his t-shirt and rested it against his chest where I could feel his heart beating…it always put me to sleep…

Mark said, "Damn woman…you're hand is freezing." I said, "Sorry…" Mark said, "I think I can handle it…" And kissed the top of my head…I slid my hand over and pinched his nipple…and Mark said, "Oh…now I know I can." I started giggling and put my hand back over his heart…I said, "Mark." I could tell he was close to falling asleep when he kinds of grunted a "Hmm?" I said, "I love you." Mark said, "I love you too, baby." His arm got tighter around my waist…and we left sleep take over us…

A loud chirping ring woke my ass up…I felt around in the dark and picked up my flip phone…and opened it… and in the worst 'you just woke me up and I'm gonna kill you' voice I said, "Hello?" It was Jeff he said, "So are you ever going to come down for breakfast? God girl…half the morning is gone…it's already 9:30." I said, "Sure…Gimmie 3 seconds." I hung up…and noticed I was back at the hotel…I said, "Shit…I must have needed that nap…I didn't even wake up when Mark brought me back to the hotel last night…" I got up…noticing I had no clothing on…I put Mark's t-shirt on…

I stumbled across the floor to the bathroom, but not before stubbing my toe on one of Mark's boots…I'll remember to fill that with oatmeal later…teach him to pick his shit up…I walked into the bathroom and clicked the light on…turning on the shower…I was scratching my head…when I turned around and came face to face with someone who looked like me…but with black hair and red streaks…I let out a high pitched squeal…and hit the floor…The bathroom door flew open and there was Mark in his levis and with all his hair back…and he said, "You okay darlin'?" I pointed to my hair and said, "Who did this?" Mark said, "I don't know…I'm assuming you did…"

I said, "Okay wait…I laid down to take a nap with you yesterday and my hair was blonde with blue streaks…and this morning I wake up and it's back to black and red…like…the…night…I met you." Mark said, "You mean last night?" I said, "Huh?" Mark said, "I only meet you last night…you do remember me right…you checked me and a friend into this place, then I saw you in the bar…then you gave me an amazing massage last night…and I believe I gave you an orgasm for the massage, okay well several orgasms...if I remember correctly."

I stood up and said, "You'll have to forgive me…I'm having a hard time…It was so real…" I walked past Mark into the bedroom and sat down on the bed…Mark turned around and leaned against the wall and said, "Yea…it felt pretty real to me too…Am I missing something?" I said, "I don't know…" He said, "Are you okay?" I said, "I don't know that either." Mark said, "Okay, now you're scaring me…How old are you again?" I said, "I never said…Quick do me a favor and tell me if 410-231-0023…is your cell-phone number…" Mark said, "Yea…how'd you know that? No one knows my cell number…except a couple of people." I said, "Lucky guess?" Mark put his hands on his hips…it was the serious look and said, "Wanna try the truth." I looked down and noticed my wedding ring was missing…

I smiled and said, "Before you left this morning, you were going to leave a note, a red rose and some money on the pillow…you was going to leave at 5 am…why didn't you?" Mark said, "Wait, how'd you know all of this…I didn't want to just leave with out talking to you about how amazing last night was…I didn't want you to wake up and me not be here…especially after you gave me your virginity last night…that's a huge deal…well at least for most girls it is…I'm assuming it was for you too…" I said, "Yea…it was…you don't know how glad I am, that I gave it to you.."

I walked over to him and stood against him and stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips…he didn't even stop to think about it…and wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up so he could kiss me at his level…and not have to break his neck to reach me. Mark finally just picked me up all the way and carried me over to the bed…and lad down with me again…Mark stopped and looked at me…and said, "Are you okay?" I nodded and said, "Yea…I wasn't going to come up here last night…but I'm really glad I surrendered to my heart and not my mind…" Mark said, "Oh yea…me too…" We started kissing again…

And we lived happily ever after.

The End…


End file.
